


A Little Trick And A Lot Of Treats

by x_tilltheendoftheline



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Implied Relationships, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Partying, Pumpkins, Romantic Fluff, Sassy Tony Stark, Surprises, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_tilltheendoftheline/pseuds/x_tilltheendoftheline
Summary: It's Halloween at The Avengers tower and someone has a surprise for their significant other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this little drabble for a fic I'm writing with two OCs, and it might seem kinda random, but it was too cute not to post. Good for a Bucky fan or a Tony fan! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

     “Doll, why do I have to dress up?” Bucky asked from his spot sprawled out on his girlfriend’s bed.

     “Because Halloween is my favorite holiday Buck; I always dress up.” Alexis said from inside her large walk-in closet in The Avengers tower. She was bent at the waist leaning halfway into the closet with her butt, clad in a pair of booty shorts, sticking out into the room. Bucky sat up; smirking at the view he had of her backside. He then cast a glance down at the black suit that was laid out next to him on the mattress.

     “Yes, but why do I have to dress up?” he questioned. Alexis straightened her back finally finding what she was looking for,

     “Because,” She stated plainly spinning around to face The Winter Soldier, “you’re my boyfriend, and you love me.” She strode closer to him, placing the items of clothing down next to him before leaning down and giving him a soft kiss. Bucky smiled as she trailed kisses across his face stopping with her lips hovering next to his ear, her warm breath making his skin crawl in the best way. “And if you don’t dress up with me.” She whispered, “You won’t get any sex for two weeks.” Alexis pulled away with a smirk playing on her full lips. Bucky’s smile turned to a frown,

     “You wouldn’t.” he challenged lunging forward his metal arm outstretched to grab her, but she quickly dodged him. Alexis couldn’t help but giggle at the pout on the face of her childish boyfriend. She grabbed the clothes for her costume off the bed and backed away from him,

     “Don’t test me Barnes.” She teased. “Now come on and get dressed, I’m going up to Tiff’s room to ready and you better be in costume the next time I see you or else.” She warned him; a stern expression crossing her features. Bucky stood up and crossed the room to stand before her a defeated look on his handsome face.

     “Alright you win. At least I liked the movie.” He mumbled his surrender before catching her lips in a chaste kiss. Alexis broke the kiss nearly squealing in excitement; not something you’d expect to see from a former assassin that’s for sure. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and hugged him, saying a quick thank you before slipping out the door into the hall. Bucky shook his head at her, but he couldn’t help the grin that was on his face.

     He turned back the costume pieces she’d laid out for him and set to work getting ready; of course he was always going to dress up, but he couldn’t resist teasing her. Bucky would do anything for his doll.

     “Knock, knock.” Alexis called before opening up the door to the penthouse suite of the tower that her best friend shared with her boyfriend Tony Stark. 

     “Come on in.” Tiffany replied coming rapidly around the corner and nearly colliding with her friend. “Oh, you’re already in.”

     “I am.” Alexis laughed placing a hand on the blonde’s forearm to steady her. “Also,” she said thrusting a deerstalker cap into Tiffany’s hands with a smile. “I knew I had one in my closet somewhere.” Tiffany turned the cap over in her hands shaking her head, a smile on her face.

     “Seriously I’m starting to wonder what you don’t have in that closet.” She joked as she headed to the bedroom with the brunette close behind.

     “Everyone jokes until they need something.” Alexis mused, a smile on her face as she plopped down in front of the obscenely large vanity. Tiffany hummed in agreement, and called out to her boyfriend.

     “Tony.” She called into the steamy bathroom, smiling when the head of a damp billionaire appeared in the doorway.

     “Yes dear?” he sang rubbing his hair dry with a towel. Tiffany smiled and waved the hat in front of his hat.

     “Got your hat.” She grinned.

     “Correction,” Alexis interjected as she finished situating the short, black ,bob cut wig on her head. “I got your hat.” She finished casting a smirk at her best friend who simply rolled her blue eyes in response.

     “Well I thank you; Watson, Mycroft. It was a pleasure doing business with you.” Tony snatched the cap out of Tiffany’s hands and with that he disappeared back into the bathroom, deerstalker in hand, towel discarded on the floor. The girls turned to each other laughter erupting from their mouths at the nicknames.

     “As you can see he’s very serious about this costume.” Tiffany said as she started to change into her own outfit for the night. Alexis nodded turning back to finish her makeup,

     “I can see that, Watson.” She chided slipping on the white button up blouse before applying the red lipstick to finish off the signature ‘Mia Wallace’ look.

     About an hour later everyone was gathered together in the beautifully decorated common room adorning their elaborate costumes. Tony and Tiffany had gone as Sherlock and Watson, a costume Tony was taking quite seriously, even putting on an English accent. Nat and Clint had come in an equally impressive couple costume; the two dressed as Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Wanda and Vision had also managed to come in matching costumes; Wanda dressed as Princess Leia and Vision as C3PO. Steve had dressed as Hercules after the entire team had pointed out how similar the two were after watching the Disney movie together. Thor was dressed as the vampire Lestat, Bruce as Sweeney Todd, and Rhodey was Blade. Bucky and Alexis had come as Vincent Vega and Mia Wallace from Pulp Fiction, an idea which Sam had decided to piggy back on, coming as Jules. All the other guests looked fantastic as well in their various costumes.

     Clint and Natasha came over to stand with Alexis and Bucky at the bar.

     “So when’s the big moment?” the redhead asked in a hushed tone. Alexis kept her eyes on the dance floor looking for the host of the party in his deerstalker and his blonde better half. She’d known exactly what Natasha was talking about, tonight was the night Tony was going to propose. Stark had come to Alexis at the beginning of the month telling her that after almost two years he was ready to propose to the Tiffany, and being that Alexis was her best friend, he’d figured she’d be the best one to help him construct the perfect plan. Of course she agreed and now here they were on Halloween to carry out the deed. It was going to be nothing too extravagant, but perfect for her friend.

     “Should be soon,” she replied nodding her head to the pair weaving their way through the crowd, “look, here they come now. Act natural.” The four assassins turned to face each other picking up a casual conversation about their last mission as the couple approached. Tony made his way up to the bar shooting a wink at Alexis before turning his attention the jack-o-lantern on the bar top. He waited until Tiffany had joined the conversation with his teammates before making his outburst.

     “This pumpkin isn’t lit up!” he bellowed causing a few people standing nearby to jump; including his girlfriend. Tiffany turned to face him a confused expression on her face.

     “Uh…Tony?” she questioned, and it only spurred him to continue.

     “When I throw a party I expect it to be perfect, and now here we are and this jack-o-lantern is just a-a jack!” Tony shouted and carried on, his arms moving wildly as he drew the attention of the rest of The Avengers, and some other guests that were close enough to hear him over the sound of “This is Halloween” playing on the speakers.

     “It’s okay Tony. It’s really not a big deal.” It was Sam who spoke; clearly no one had told him of the plan and he seemed genuinely concerned. Tony spun around quick as lighting, almost knocking Sam down in the process.

     “Not a big deal? Are you kidding me? It is a huge deal! What.Is.The.Point.Of.Having.A.Jack-o-lantern.Without.The.Lantern.” the ironman responded punctuating each word with a stiff poke to the other man’s chest. Alexis had to bite the inside of her cheek to stifle a laugh. Tiffany put her hands up pushing the boys apart, casting a pleading look at her boyfriend. He was known to have a bizarre outburst every now and again, and she wasn’t about to deny that he was a drama queen, but this was really strange.

     “Look I’ll light it okay? I’ll light it.”

     “I think there’s a lighter behind the bar.” Bucky interjected coolly. Tiffany smiled scampering around to the other side of the bar as quick as possible while Tony huffed and puffed.

     “See everything is fine,” Tiffany said grabbing the lighter and lifting off the top of the large pumpkin. “I will light the candle, and everything will be just-“ the blonde paused, her head halfway inside the pumpkin; everyone that was in on the plan held their breath waiting for her reaction. “fine.” She squeaked her fingers closing around the silver ring with a small purple stone that sat on top of the tea light candle inside. “Tony?” she asked in a shaky voice, lifting her head to meet the brown eyes of Tony Stark. “Is this what I think it is?” Tony gave a slow smile,

     “Only if your answer is yes, if not then I have no idea how that ring got there.” Tiffany smiled so wide her cheeks ached and slipped the ring on her finger.

     “Of course the answer is yes, you dork!” she exclaimed nearly throwing herself over the bar to wrap her arms around the neck of her fiancé. Tony let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding and wrapped his arms around her small frame lifting her up and over the counter so she was stood in front of him. “I love you.” she whispered placing a kiss on his lips. Tony pulled back a huge grin plastered across his face,

     “I love you too. Now,” he paused lifting her up again, this time bridal style before starting towards the exit. “Let’s get out of here.”

     “Tony!” Tiffany yelped in surprise, holding on to his neck.

     “Alright everyone, hope you’re having a good time, Happy Halloween and all that junk. Enjoy the party. I’m gonna go have celebratory sex with my gorgeous, breathtaking, phenomenal fiancé!” Tony called out to the room full of guests, Tiffany giggled and swatted at his chest as a blush crept over her cheeks, she couldn’t believe she was going to marry this wonderful idiot. The whole room hooted and hollered, giving cheers to the happy couple as the made their exit.

     Alexis couldn’t be happier for her friend, and she was glad to have been a part of the planning. Just then a pair of strong arms slipped around her waist pulling her from her thoughts, and she smiled to herself when she felt a head rest on her shoulder and long hairs tickle her neck.

     “So,” Buck whispered against her ear, “we’re next right?” Alexis smiled wider placing her hands over her boyfriends.

     “Is that a proposal I hear, Sarge?” she teased turning in his embrace. Bucky kept his blue eyes locked on her brown ones after taking a quick look around to make sure everyone’s attention was elsewhere. He took hold of her hand in his own and quickly slipped something cool onto her finger. Alexis’ eyes widened and she looked down for a minute at the sight of her left hand now adorned with a ring of her own. “Oh, Bucky.” She breathed reaching a hand up to grip his shirt collar pulling him down so his lips met her own in an earth shattering kiss.

     “I guess that’s a yes.” Bucky said chuckling against her lips; she only smiled in return pulling him in to kiss her again. Halloween was, is and would continue to be her favorite holiday.


End file.
